Falling In and Out of Love
by lezonne
Summary: Draco's a playboy. Daphne fawns over him. But he's married to her sister... this can only spell disaster! Complete. Boot camps and competitions listed inside.


**A/n: **Written for the _1991 Challenge _prompts 17 and 12 (Daphne Greengrass and bed), the _Written in Stone Competition_ (Lazulite), the _Pairing Diversity Challenge _prompt #17 and the _Flower Challenge _#6 Daffodil (someone loving someone else secretly).

* * *

Falling In and Out of Love

I think when sticks were drawn Astoria got all the good bits of life. She has the rich husband who coddles her and buys her anything she wants, and I'm still single without any marriage proposals at almost twenty-eight. I'm the same age as her bloody husband. _And _they have a one-year old son, Scorpius.

When did life steer me wrong? Why didn't I get any of those nice things- even one? The husband, the security of money, the son… anything! I don't have anyone to rely on except myself. Even Astoria isn't always reliable.

Her husband's much more trustworthy, which is pathetic within itself. I mean, he's _Draco Malfoy_. He may as well have gotten _untrustworthy _tattooed on his head while we were in school. I'm still surprised mother didn't throw a fit when he asked for her hand in marriage. Money or not, I would not have let my daughter marry the playboy king.

Okay, maybe that's a lie. He's charming, handsome, and the tales of his bedroom expertise may as well be legendary. I probably would've let him marry my daughter too.

Not to mention he's bloody amazing to look at. I could spend all day just staring at him.

Okay, so maybe I have a thing for Astoria's husband, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act on my impulses! I wouldn't shame my family like that. And I don't hate my sister enough to hop into bed with her husband. I respect her, even if I envy her.

Although, if her husband suddenly dumped her and decided to hop into bed with me by his own free will well… I probably wouldn't be able to say no. Actually, I'm pretty sure I would just fall into bed with him, giddy like a schoolgirl. It's been a while since I got any action under the sheets, okay?

Last Christmas he gave me this gorgeous stone ring- Lazulite. The thing was enormous and must've cost a small fortune, but it was still nothing compared to the diamond-emerald ring he bought his wife. She could buy whole countries with that ring alone- that's how much it must've cost him. And his vaults are still overflowing with income. It's almost disgusting.

But it's kind of appealing too. Who doesn't like a filthy rich man?

Anyway, I wear this thing everywhere. It's an eye-catcher and I always get compliments on it. But I'm careful to take it off if I'm wandering around at night. No way am I going to get mugged for it.

About a month ago Malfoy took me out to lunch one day as an early-birthday present. I didn't think anything of it until he started playing footsie with me under the table.

I gave him a funny look at the time. "Do you mind?"

He shrugs, composed and polished as ever. That doesn't stop him from continuing our game. "Hardly. I see you're still wearing the ring I gave you."

"This thing? Merlin yes! Do you know how much attention I get from this sucker? And I thought _we _were rich. You're like… inhumanly rich."

He smirks. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh please, it's not like you don't already know. You make way too much money a day now that your business is back up and running, and you donate lump sums to charities without even noticing a difference in your accounts. Most people don't have money to throw around so freely like that."

"Most people don't," he agreed, sitting forward. "But I happen to not be one of those people. I have money… and it can buy me almost anything I want."

His fingers are tracing lines on my palm, and I quickly withdraw my hand. We might have a private table located away from the others because of Malfoy's stature, but that doesn't mean that people can't still see us.

"What are you doing exactly?" I place my hands in my lap, far from his reach. He leans back leisurely in his chair, eyeing me like candy. Under normal circumstances I'd probably have a saucy exchange of suggestive looks with him, but we're in a public restaurant. People might notice something is up.

"I'm just enjoying the view Daphne. I didn't really think you'd mind."

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, rubbing the gem on my hand. I've found that it often calms my nerves to do so, something I find very strange. Gems don't actually have any power; they're just pretty to look at.

"And um… do you like what you see?"

My god, I'm flirting with my sister's husband. There's a total possibility that he spiked my drink. Normally, I would never act this way. For the second time in under a minute I rub the gem on my ring. Seven simple rubs with a single finger. It calms me down a bit.

"Quite. You've always had an erotic beauty that Astoria never processed. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful in her own accord, but you're beauties are very different." His smirk widens. "Maybe you'd like to stop by before going home? My wife and son will be out until late tonight with some friends having a play date…"

I should say no. I really should say no. This is almost like incest! I mean… technically we're only related by marriage… but it's still wrong. We shouldn't be even thinking about this. If my sister found out she would be crushed… and then she'd try to murder us both. And I know Astoria pretty well. She might just be able to do it.

That still doesn't keep me from answering _yes_ with my emotions playing games on the inside. So many things can go wrong in this scenario right now that it's not even funny. Astoria could come home, I could chicken out, he could be playing a game…

Everything in the universe points to the fact that I should say no, yet I still say yes and he leaves a handsome tip before escorting me out. I feel dirty as we walk, like I've already committed a great sin that might not even happen. I keep my head as straight as possible as we walk, hoping I don't trip over my feet.

I'm possibly about to sleep with my ideal husband, Draco Malfoy, husband of my sister, and I don't feel as ashamed as I should. I'm almost giddy in a way- excited. I've been dreaming of a moment like this for ages.

And it's so, so wrong of me.

But hell, this is Malfoy. He's a playboy to the end.

* * *

There is nothing like a good dose of another woman to make a man appreciate his wife that much more. I think Malfoy learned that the hard way when Astoria came home and found me asleep in her wedding bed. Let me tell you, things exploded rather quickly all around that room. She's always had a major temper.

I would too in a situation like this, but the fact that she almost killed me with a book and then a lamp is a bit alarming. I booked it out of there quick.

Never in my entire life have I seen Malfoy look so very sorry. I'm thinking he regrets his decision, but I can't be too sure. This was his offer to begin with.

Maybe he appreciates my sister more now because he almost lost her that night. It's been almost a month since the incident. Or maybe he's just waiting until he gets back in her good graces before he tries anything stupid again. Either way, I won't be the one caught in bed with him next time.

The incident is huge. It made the headlines by the following morning. I'm considered the bad guy as expected, the whore who slept with her sister's husband. I don't know if this has enhanced or destroyed Draco's playboy record, but either way I don't care. I feel like a conquest more than a lover.

Who am I kidding? This wasn't about love. He saw me as something pretty to take advantage of and brought me home for a wild, unexplainable night. A true playboy through and through.

I haven't spoken to Astoria since. I don't blame her, and truth be told I'm a bit terrified to. She's going to rip me limb from limb when she sees me next, I just know it. Who wouldn't?

I let a guy who entranced me and pretended to be a gracious lover woo me into bed. I'm as bad as I was at fifteen, only now I should've learned from experience. I won't be that stupid ever again.

Funny enough Theodore Nott ran into me at the market the other day and actually didn't insult me. He was kind in fact. But I don't know, it seems the kind ones can't always be trusted. Look at the big Draco turned out to be! And I, like a fool, fell for him.

Where was my conscience during that time? Did my brain just take a vacation for a few hours? I've never been quite so stupid in my entire life, and trust me I've made a lot of mistakes.

"You're pouting again," Nott reminds me as we sit in a café together. After only a month since the incident, people still have rude comments to say under their breath. It's not as if I don't deserve them. "Draco's always been a self-satisfying prat. He just lost his touch and stopped being careful."

"He's cheated on my sister enough before. He should've known to be more careful- I should've known to stop things before they even got off the ground."

Nott shrugs. "He's a womanizer Daphne. He's good and convincing girls to hop into bed with him. You just happened to be easy since you already liked him."

"Don't remind me."

"If anything, what you told me a week ago was right. He's much more loyal to Astoria lately. He hasn't even been seen to flirt with a girl. He's keeping his eyes firmly on your sister."

"As he should. Merlin, I can't believe I fell into his trap!" I shake my head, grabbing my hair.

He gently massages my arms, pulling my fingers from my hair. "You learn from your mistakes Daphne. You can't change the past, but you can look into the future. You can get over this someday, you and your sister both. But it's going to take a long time."

"Tell me about it."

"But worrying to death over the situation won't help either. You'll just give yourself a headache. Let it go Daphne. You have to bury the hatchet and move on."

"Easy for you to say," I mutter, lifting my hands. "You're not the one who made a momentous mistake."

I freeze midair. I was about to move my hand towards my right middle finger to rub my Lazulite stone ring. But I forgot I don't wear it anymore. It's something he gave me and I'm rather mad at him.

I can't help myself. It used to calm me, but now it's just an awful memory. When I finally glance up from my hand I notice that Nott is giving me a weird look.

"Do you… always pause and stare at your hands like that?" he asks slowly, sounding a bit perplexed. I just shrug.

"No. I used to wear a ring on my finger that Draco gave me, but after everything that's happened it doesn't feel right to anymore. It's a shame really. I loved the stone. Rubbing it used to give me an odd sense of calm. I would always rub it seven times whenever I needed to calm down or breathe deep."

"What kind of stone was it?" he asks again, genuinely curious now. I smile softly at him.

"Lazulite, this beautiful blue color. It must've cost a fortune."

"Lazulite has supposed powerful properties you know. My uncle used to keep one on his desk- uncut of course. He said it was a stone that helps us remain in tone with the beyond."

"I hate to break it to you Theo, but I'm not looking to contact ghosts. I just liked it because it soothed me. It's silly, I know."

"Maybe not as silly as you think. It could imply that it helps us remain in tone with our beyond selves too- our emotions. It could imply something like that."

"Maybe." I shrug. "It might explain why rubbing it seven times always soothed me."

"Did you say seven?"

"Um… yes."

"The stones associated with the number seven. Maybe that's why it helped you so much."

I nod slowly, thinking things over in my head. Yes, maybe that's why I loved the stone so much. Not because Draco gave it to me, but because it seemed to help me. And Theo even believes that it did help me.

Perhaps there's a hint of sense to my madness after all.

"Maybe I'll start wearing it again," I mutter, staring at my hand. "It did used to help me."

"You should if you liked it. Malfoy might be a cheating arse, but he has fine tastes in jewelry and clothes. It must really be something. You should wear it if it calms you Daphne. Do whatever you please to get through this situation."

I nod, standing. "You're right, I will wear it then. I want to go get it now. Can I call you tomorrow?"

He shrugs. "Floo me whenever, I'm usually in my office. I'll respond to you darling, promise."

I'm a bit thrown by the darling bit, but say nothing as I leave the establishment without a backwards glance. Theo isn't the known playboy Draco is. Maybe there's a hint of good in him.

Honestly… I'm never going to understand these Pureblood men. They are all so overly complicated.


End file.
